A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a container and a package for storing and dispensing pelletized products such as medication tablets or pills, within which the pelletized products can be marketed to a consumer and which aids the consumer in complying with a dosage regimen associated with the products.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A container for storing and dispensing pelletized products, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes an elongate hollow tube, an exterior panel integrally tangentially extending from the tube and dosage period indicia on the panel adjacent to the tube. Spacings between the dosage period indicia on the panel preferably are coordinated with a predetermined size of the pelletized products within the tube such that a dosage period indicium is disposed adjacent to each pelletized product in the tube when the tube is full. The dosage period indicia can be molded, printed or labeled on the panel. The dosage period indicia preferably are days of the week, and multiple containers, preferably four containers, can be assembled in a package for sale to a consumer.